


Two Souls In Communion

by thebooklord15



Series: Give it a voice now, shouting it all loud [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Same universe as "Say It" my other hk fic, Standalone, Wholesome Love, and also write some jiji x snail shaman, because these two would definitely meet at a grateful dead concert, if there are more fics of these two lemme know i wann SEE THEM, it's kinda obscure, jinn is an enby in my universe fight me, the OCs are mostly background and are honestly just more world building stuff, the title is a grateful dead reference, there is exactly one harry potter reference, they are both cryptids and would be so wonderfully weird together, they/them pronouns for Jinn, this was an excuse for me to worldbuild, two buggos being weird and in love, why am i the only one writing them?!!, you know I'm right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebooklord15/pseuds/thebooklord15
Summary: “Oh!” a lilting voice exclaimed. “Terribly sorry.” Jiji turned, and found herself eye to eye with the man of her dreams. Literally.----Set in the same universe asSay It, but you don't have to read that to understand this-----(Note: Recently edited out some grammatical errors.)
Relationships: Jiji/Snail Shaman
Series: Give it a voice now, shouting it all loud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092209
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Two Souls In Communion

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This will be a fun writing-warm up! I'll probably spend like half an hour on it-
> 
> Also me: _bangs out seven pages in the span of three hours_

_I should have come earlier,_ Jiji thought, ducking her way through the crowd. _The Crossroads are always busiest at noon._

As if to accentuate this point, a grasshopper in a rush slammed into her shoulder. The other bug didn’t give her so much as a glance. Jiji took the hit in stride, not slowing down. Having frequented this marketplace for years, she had become accustomed to such rudeness. Most of the bugs here were of a noble pedigree, wealthy types that were determined to put a dent into their considerably deep pockets. The thought of apologizing never entered minds like those.

Thankfully they wouldn’t bother to visit the section Jiji was going to--the gaudy jewelry and shining, useless trinkets had been strategically placed near the entrance to the plaza, hence the crowd. The merchants were well aware that was what most of the customers were looking for, and while they were more than happy to take their geo, they preferred to deal with them as little as possible. 

(The upper class had never been known for its pleasantry.)

Near the back was where the _real_ goods were located. Herbs, tarot decks, crystal balls, pendulums, spell-books, and most importantly _discounts_. The confessor’s work might be fulfilling spiritually, but monetarily? Not so much.

At the thought of money, Jiji shifted the flap of her overcoat aside. Secured to her side by a thin rope of string was her coin-purse, dark purple runes just visible amongst the lighter shade of the material. Any would be thieves would be in for a rather _shocking_ surprise if they tried stealing from her. 

A quick check assured her that the protective sigils had not been activated, so she drew her jacket closed once more.

Finally the crowd began to thin, and Jiji breathed a sigh of relief. Scents of lavender and vanilla caressed her antenna. Somewhere nearby a wind-chime sang with the breeze. Almost there.

It should be just around the corner, past the kebab stand and right across from the charm dealer.

She spotted the familiar purple banner and grinned. A few more stray limbs and wings were dodged and she was there.

“Ah, Madame Jiji!” Carlita the owlfy exclaimed. “So very nice to see you again,” she learned forward conversationally, elbow resting on the clothed table that divided them. “What brings you to Carlita’s this time, eh? You run out of incense already?” 

Jiji laughed politely, waving off the other woman’s question with a claw. “No, I still have plenty left. You were right about jasmine and patchouli blending nicely. Worked wonders for my spell, _and_ got the whole cave smelling great.”

At the mention of her spell-casting Carlita perked up. “ _Oooh_ you finally got it to work!” In an instant she was right up in Jiji’s face, using both hands to push herself upward so that she was leaning halfway across the table. 

“Tell me, did you see his face this time? Hear his voice? Get a name? Oh, I bet he’s got the _strongest_ set of mandibles-”

The confessor cut the shopkeep off, gently nudging her back down. “Dear watch the candles. You’ll light yourself ablaze!”

“I’m already burning! Burning with the desire to know what the love of your life looks like!” Carlita shot back, though she had settled down some. “Oh, what did the tea leaves have to say about it? Was it still the same shape? Something new?”

Jiji chortled. “Be quiet for a minute and I’ll tell you!”

  
  
  


It might seem out of character, but Jiji had recently started dabbling in divination. Specifically tea leaf readings. This was mostly because of Jinn’s own interest in the practice. All it took was one demonstration to hook them.

They were fascinated by all the interpretations that could be drawn from a single leaflet, and insisted that they read both of their futures once a week to see if any of their predictions proved true. A lot of them fell flat, which honestly wasn’t that surprising. Jinn had insisted they keep the tradition going anyhow, on the off chance the leaves were right. It was harmless fun, so Jiji agreed. 

Neither of them put too much stock into the results, but the two had to admit that getting the same shape _ten_ times in a _row_ meant _something_.

For ten consecutive days Jiji’s prediction had been this: _Your love will come to you soon._ The final day was when she decided to take this more seriously. Ten was her lucky number, after all.

(Her actual lucky number was three, but ten was still a pretty _big_ number.)

So, with the help of Jinn, she’d started researching love prediction spells. Like the tea leaves the majority ended up going nowhere, but the latest one yielded some promising results.

“When the dream started, the first thing I realized was that I was here-”

“-Right here?”

“Yes _right here_. I recognized the Weavil twin’s shop just across the way,” she said nodding her head toward the stand, where a group of grubs was passing around a sparkler of some sort.

“Was _I_ there?”

“No, it was just the two of us.”

“Well, I’m definitely going to be there this time. This is a once in a lifetime romance!”

“That’s fine,” Jiji huffed, starting to get impatient. “As I was _saying_ , I was standing in about the same spot as now-”

Carlita ducked behind her heads and squealed.

Jiji felt her eyes narrow a fraction“-And he had just bumped into me from the left. He apologized-”

“What a gentleman!” the owlfly swooned.

“And then he said-”

“You have to pay for that _asshole_!” Both women jumped at the sudden shout.

It had come from Fern, Carlita’s assistant. The beetle that the young sawfly had reprimanded panicked, scooping a few more crystals into his pockets before fleeing. The crowd parted in a chorus of surprised shouts, giving the thief a wide berth.

“Oh _no_ you don’t!--I’ll be right back Jiji,” Carlita growled, flying out from behind her stand. She wasn’t sure where she had gotten that _dagger_ from but it was considerably sharp.

“Keep an eye on the stand Fern!” the owlfly called out as she gave chase. There was another set of cries as the angered shopkeep barreled after the robber.

The confessor shook her head as she watched her friend’s form retreat out of view. She pitied that young man. He had no _idea_ who he had just pissed off. The last bug who’d tried robbing Carlita had left with his antenna tied in knots, crying from the pain throughout his entire arrest. She didn’t even want to think about what would happen now that there was an actual weapon thrown into the midst. Hopefully the guards intervened before things got too out of hand.

While she was waiting, Jiji decided to browse through the selection of tea bags on display. She was getting a bit bored of green tea, so she hunted for something she hadn’t tried yet.

_Lemon, ginger, juniper, lavender...cinnamon? That sounds like it could taste interesting._

Right as she reached for a box of it, someone on the side of her tried to lean over her to grab the same one, bumping into her instead.

“Oh!” a lilting voice exclaimed. “Terribly sorry.” Jiji turned, and found herself eye to eye with the man of her dreams. Literally.

The first thing she noticed was the great big snail's shell on his head, the mark of a shaman. It was almost the exact same color as her purse, something she was going to laugh about later. 

The second was the staff in his free hand. Where there should have been a handle was an off-white skull, whose black eyes bored straight into her white ones.

He paused for a moment, squinting as he took in her appearance. 

“Have we..met before?” he asked, just as he had in the dream.

“In a way, I suppose we have,” Jiji replied with a smile. She offered him a claw.

“My name is Jiji, and _you_ are my man.”

He took the offered hand with care. “Am I?” he inquired, bemused.

Jiji dipped her head. “But of course. Unless the tea leaves have been lying to me, that is.”

“Ah, I see. Would that make you my partner, then?”

“It would indeed. And you may refer to me as a woman.”

The snail shaman nodded, intertwining their fingers. “All right my _lady_ -partner, then. Now that we have that settled, how about we take this tea back to my place? We have a lot to learn about each other, so we may as well get started.”

Jiji gave her new lover's hand a squeeze. “Sounds good to me!”  
  


And so the two went, hand in hand, back to the snail shaman’s mound. All the cinnamon tea had been drank by the end of their conversation. That night marked the beginning of a happy, lifelong relationship.

Carlita was devastated to have missed it, but she did not regret tackling and pinning that no-good crystal-stealing beetle in the middle of the plaza right in front of everyone.

(Maybe she did, just a little bit. At least Jiji told her how it went afterwards.)

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this piece turned out! Jiji and Snail Shaman are just so weird and they would have so much fun being weird together! Like they would share tea and probably do spells together or read books together and it would be so freakin' wholesome! Gah!


End file.
